This invention relates in general to latches and hinges. Most particularly, the invention relates to a combination hinge and latch.
Hinges and latches are well known. A hinge is a movable joint on which a door, gate or lid moves or swings when opened and closed, or which otherwise connects objects for movement in relation to one another. A latch is a catch, lever or fastener used for fastening a door, gate or lid. It may be desirable to open a door, gate or lid from a latched side and latch the same from the hinged side.
A combination hinge and latch is needed that enables a door, gate or lid to be opened from a latched side and latched from the hinged side to permit access to an area behind the door, gate or lid from more than one point of access.